User talk:OmgHAX!
Welcome Hi, welcome to FFS Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OmgHAX! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anadian (Talk) 00:27, September 27, 2011 Hey there. Trust me when I say I probably know less about running a wiki than you. I love helping out here, though, and I definitely won't say no to your offer. I am pretty much only knowledgable about the Minecraft aspects of the show, though. I've just been kinda hitting random article to make all the other grammar nazi edits. So, yeah, if you want me to be an Admin, or whatever, feel free too promote me. I'll take the position with pride. CliffJameston 11:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC)CliffJameston Thank you, friend. I'll do my best to keep the wiki in top shape. CliffJameston 00:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! It's a pleasure being here, and I'll try to do my bestest to be credit to Wiki! TwoRefined 11:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for dropping by! Really, I'm not too familiar with Wikias - I only drop by to add this or that, yanno, simple stuff. The only thing I can come up with that might help is for us to add a "Chatroom" category, as well, since the Chat has become basically like its own entity, and a very big part of Video Games Awesome. {C Can't wait to do more for the site! TwoRefined 03:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Should I stop adding articles, then? Until you guys have finished? I actually wouldn't mind some of them being stubs - that's what you'd expect from a lot of things in the "jokes" section. BTW, maybe be should rename the "jokes" category to "memes" since that's kind of what they've transformed into.TwoRefined 05:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Understood, sir! I hope I made Gold In My Teeth less of a waste of space - it's actually one of my favorites now. XD Dat picture.TwoRefined 05:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, about the front page, that's probably a good idea, just changing the jokes section to say something like: "This is only a very small selection of the jokes. See the full list here! " And then have like the top 5-10 jokes/memes following that. Maybe in the list of jokes, have the stub articles in there, but link to the actual pages for the more involved jokes. We'll probably have to add a bit on the top of the list page for it to stay a bit more organized, though. As for the other suggestion, I entirely agree with the idea. I was actually going to work on making pages for each of the mods and coms, I just haven't gotten around to it, what with my birthday, Christmas, etc. I will soon, and feel free to add people like Euske, or others. Just don't seem too exclusionary, or anything, and it should be fine. 07:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ... Heh... I forgot to log in before posting that. That one above this comment is me, just in case you couldn't tell. CliffJameston 07:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually jelly that you got the Lucky Edit badge. XD I think Steam made me addicted to achievments! TwoRefined 19:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, SogHog. Yeah, I figured this was similar to LordKaT's wiki, where it's completely unofficial, for fun, screw notoriety, and we can put anyone. I figured everyone, every user, every everyone could have a page on the wiki. I just made Enter's because I noticed he didn't have one, although Aquaman had one which only mentioned Enter once or twice and didn't talk about him as a user, but more as a character. But yeah, I figured the community was included in the wiki, which is something I believe should be present. I think it's a good direction to go in. What were your thoughts on the matter? Silent Wind of Doom 21:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks OmgHAX, I was just trying to mess around with the fan art stuff and I realized what I did wrong, I've been trying to delete the page I created by accident but I dont think I have the power to do so, sorry about the confusion.Totalnonsense989 21:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Since it's my first page on here, I'm just curious, how is my article? Is it made well? Too wordy? Or etc.? Eroubis 03:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I apologize for my previous message edit as I didn't realize that visual mode still read tags. Anyway... In order to make blockquotes, you have to use the tag , place your quote, and close the tag with . I don't know if there is any added functionally to the tag though as I was looking to see if it had an option to auto-format the quoter's name. Eroubis 04:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikibuilding I worked on the Runescape Fan Fiction Wiki for two years, and that was before we had the Rich Text editor, so I'm ok with code. I'm not that great, but I should be able to tweak the main page if you need to me to. Thanks. Smith. 12:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) As far as I know, the only admin-level thing that can vastly affect the site structure is the ability ot change the skin (which is fine as it is, really) and the access to MediaWiki pages, which would let you message people though MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Thanks. Smith. 17:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I added some former mods to the Moderators page - PrepaidPie 16:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Video help. Hi OmgHAX! I'd like to add some clipps from the show on the wiki, but I don't know how. I'd like to ask you how I can do that. I like to contribute to this wiki. My sincere thanks // Harnoth Hi again OmgHAX!! I mistakenly added a page instead of a category for my art. I just wanted to ask if you could delete it with your admin powers since it's a little dumb to have an page to much with nothing on it. Help is much appreciated Sincerly Harnoth (Harnoth 23:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC)) File Names Heya Sog, DaPower here. I've been thinking about going through and cleaning up the file names on the Wiki, but I don't have the function to do that. I was wondering if I could gain that ability so others don't have to bother? DaPower 21:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not. We could use more helpy helpful people around here. OmgHAX! 21:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, sir. DaPower 17:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Photos I uploaded I'm fine if you remove the larger duplicates of my recent screenshot uploads, in favour of the 300 pixel versions. I was just messing around and testing something. -- Tybort (talk page) 02:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : In particular, there's File:Pandora Olympic Team 855px.jpg, whose smaller version has been updated to something else. -- Tybort (talk page) 03:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Main page Hey, I might have messed up the main page by removing some HTML/Wiki markup from the bottom that was just displayed as plain text. It seems like it messes up the boxes every time an edit is made for some reason, inserting an useless tag at the bottom and turning some of the CSS to plain text... Kshade (talk) 08:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I guess I could take a look later, maybe I can fix it for good. 16:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i need an admin ruling on whether A) We should have notes for individual playthroughs, and B) If links to these pages should be provided on the list of VGA episodes page. Vatrix (talk) 16:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It's already been discussed on the forum. We're allowing notes. OmgHAX! (talk) 18:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I seem to be having a hard time finding this thread, would you be so willing as to provide a link so that I might review it? Vatrix (talk) 19:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) http://videogamesawesome.com/forums/topic/ffs-fan-wiki/page/4/ 21:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Redstone for Empyrean! Hey Soghog. I was thinking about joining Empyrean, and among the concepts floating around my head was an enchanted Redstone factory / showcase. When you think of "Red Stone" you think of science, but what if RedStone only works because of the hordes of magical creatures enchanting rock behind the scenes? The concept involves an automated Disney-like attraction, showing the truth on how Redstone is made, some inventions made possible with Redstone, and an introduction to the magical workforce (NPC's, Livestock). It's all very tongue in cheek, but should be funny. I did see on the wiki someone planned the "Proclus Engineering Firm" is that still active? I don't want to step on any toes. -Avotas Avotas (talk) 07:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I added a little cottage near the watch tower. It's still a work in progress, but lets you see I can stay within theme. Avotas (talk) 00:19, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Finished most of the inside, and secert passage to the vaults. Upstairs comes next. Avotas (talk) 23:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Main Page Borking I was trying to sort it using that method, as it's pretty much what I did in the past. I was able to sort out a few of the other quirks of the code that way, but I've never known why the header swerves off the left. This time, it was doing the swerve every time I opened the source window, it's just not having it. I blame it on Wikia. :) For now, I 'd just leave it as it is. I know the header looks a tad messy, but removing the box surrounding it was the only way that I could find of removing that left bias. You can access the list of templates on the main talk-page, by the way. The templates just make it cleaner in general, and I was going to get round to putting them in anyway. Thanks, Smith. 22:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) User Permissions Hey, Sog, I know you left the whole VGA community a few months ago, but it recently came to my attention that you're actually the only one left who can change other users' rights. I'd really appreciate it if you could come back just for a sec and give me bureaucrat rights, or whatever other rights you have, but I kinda understand if you don't want to. Thanks, Cliff CliffJameston (talk) 05:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC)